coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1996
1996 was Coronation Street's thirty-seventh year. 163 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1996. Following the breakdown of her marriage to Curly, Raquel Watts bowed out in November after five years, whilst Denise Osbourne, Vicky McDonald and Phyllis Pearce also departed. Argubably the most high profile storyline of the year involved Jim and Liz McDonald's marriage ending due to Liz becoming a battered wife during one of Jim's outbursts. The programme began airing 4 episodes per week with the addition of Sunday instalments beginning with Episode 4096 on 24th November 1996. Episodes Main cast Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack and Vera Duckworth. *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Denise Osbourne (January only). Daniel Osbourne (until November). Kelly Thomson (May to November). *2a Coronation Street - Fiona Middleton (from March). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Percy Sugden. *4 Coronation Street - Derek and Mavis Wilton. *5 Coronation Street - Don Brennan. Josie Clarke (until June). Ashley Peacock (from October). *6 Coronation Street - Des Barnes. Andy McDonald (until May). Claire and Becky Palmer (both from August). *7 Coronation Street - Curly Watts. Raquel Watts (until November). Samantha Failsworth (from December). *8 Coronation Street - Martin, Gail, Sarah Louise and David Platt. Nick Tilsley (until September). *9 Coronation Street - Gary and Judy Mallett. *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Jim McDonald (January to April and from August onwards). Liz McDonald (until August). Andy McDonald (May to September). *12 Coronation Street - Maureen Holdsworth (April only). Alec Gilroy (from July). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin, Sally, Rosie and Sophie Webster. *15a Coronation Street - (Empty). Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe flat - Fiona Middleton. Maxine Heavey (both until March). Victoria Street *17a Victoria Street - Claire and Becky Palmer (first week of November only). Others *5 Crimea Street - Deirdre Rachid. Tricia and Jamie Armstrong. Roy Cropper. Bill Webster. Jim McDonald. (April to August). *2 Douglas Road - Maxine Heavey (from March). *Gable Street - Joyce Smedley. *5 Grasmere Drive - Alf and Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Billy and Betty Williams. *Mayfield Court - Phyllis Pearce. *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike and Alma Baldwin. *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Steve and Vicky McDonald (both until May). *7 Nightingale Street - Maud Grimes. Maureen Holdsworth (except April). *16 Orchard Close - Andy McDonald. Anne Malone (both from September onwards). *B&B, 15 Park Road - Alec Gilroy (April to June). Vicky McDonald (May to June). *170 Park Street - Liz McDonald (from August). *23 Seymour Drive, Oakhill - Fred Elliott. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer: Tracy Shaw (Nominee) *Most Popular Actress: Sarah Lancashire (Nominee) Royal Television Society (North West) Awards *Best Network Programme: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actress in a Network Programme made in the region: Sarah Lancashire (Nominee) *Best Actor in a Network Programme made in the region: William Tarmey (Nominee) CITV Awards *Best Other ITV Show: Coronation Street (Nominee) Category:1996 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year